A little light
by Pissed Off Poet1
Summary: Will the JAG crew survive their latest adventure


Fade in.  
  
In Harm's office, Mac was helping Harm, with a new case he was working on. Although they were no longer partners, they occasionally helped each other on cases. They have been married for a little over two years, and were now expecting their first child. They were a happy couple, and enjoyed their new lives together.  
  
HARM: I'm ready for a break; how about you?  
  
MAC: I thought you would never ask.  
  
HARM: Hungry?  
  
MAC: Starved.  
  
HARM: Aren't you always?  
  
MAC: Hey it's not easy being eight months pregnant.  
  
HARM: Or being married to someone who is.  
  
MAC: Ooh. You'll pay for that one.  
  
HARM: Oh yeah?  
  
MAC: Yeah.  
  
HARM: Sarah, are you sure you're up to the ball tonight?  
  
MAC: Harm I'll be fine. Listen we can talk about this later. You're due in court in.four minutes and ten seconds.  
  
HARM: You are never going to tell me how you do that huh?  
  
MAC: I told you Harm. I just have great timing.  
  
HARM: Uh huh.  
  
MAC: We'll get lunch right after court, right?  
  
HARM: Right after court.  
  
(He picked up his brief case, and gave her a quick kiss, before he went out to courtroom.)  
  
Fade out. Later that night, at the Rabb house, Harm and Mac were getting ready for the NATO Ball, when Mac had this weird feeling.  
  
HARM: You okay?  
  
MAC: I don't know Harm.  
  
HARM: You think its time?  
  
MAC: No, no. I just have this strange feeling that something is going to happen.  
  
HARM: A premonition.  
  
MAC: I don't believe in premonitions.  
  
HARM: Then how do you explain, how you knew where Chloe was? Or where I was for that fact?  
  
MAC: (In an exasperated tone.) Harm.  
  
HARM: All right. You ready?  
  
MAC: Yep.  
  
(She turned around to show him the dress.)  
  
HARM: Sarah you look more beautiful then the day I met you. MAC: Well, Harm, these aren't exactly Marine greens. And you don't look so bad yourself.  
  
HARM: Really? Not so overrated now, huh?  
  
MAC: Nah, just handsome.  
  
HARM: Ready to go?  
  
(He gave her his arm.)  
  
MAC: Ready.  
  
Fade out. An hour into the evening, and the ball was well under way. Everyone was on the balcony when a bomb exploded. When Harm regained consciences, there was a pile of debris on him. His head throbbed, and his leg hurt to stand on. The sound of the sirens was loud. When he realized what just happened, he quickly looked around for Mac. He saw paramedics load Harriet into an ambulance. He ran over to see her.  
  
HARM: My God. Harriet.  
  
MAN: Do you know her?  
  
HARM: Yeah. She is Harriet Roberts. How is she?  
  
MAN: We don't know yet. Do you-  
  
(Before the man could finish, Harm was scanning through the wreck, for the others. He saw Tiner under a pile of rocks. He pulled most of them off of him, and called for two paramedics to help him. He gave them his name, and was off looking for more people.)  
  
Fade out. After twenty minutes, He helped find, Harriet, Tiner, Gunny, Mattoni, and Singer. But he could not find the Admiral, Bud, or Mac. He found three people he knew, that were dead. As much as his head and leg hurt, he kept on looking. Just the he heard a voice call out to him.  
  
AJ: Rabb!  
  
(Harm turned around to see the Admiral coming towards him. His head was bleeding real badly.)  
  
HARM: (Voice breaking.) Sir. I can't find Mac.  
  
AJ: Clam down Rabb. Where did you see her last?  
  
HARM: I don't know.  
  
AJ: We'll find her. We'll find her.  
  
(They did, almost twenty minutes later.)  
  
HARM: Sir! Over hear!  
  
(AJ ran over. Together they pulled the debris off of her, and yelled for paramedics. When they got her loaded in the ambulance, Harm watched the Admiral looking on from outside. Just then he remembered.)  
  
HARM: Sir. I can't find Bud. You have to find Bud.  
  
AJ: I will. I will.  
  
(Just then they closed the doors. Harm held Mac's hand all the way to the hospital. He knew she was in bad shape.)  
  
HARM: Hang in there Marine. Hang in there.  
  
Fade out. Harm was sitting against the wall of the hospital, trying to put together what happened. His head was bandaged, with twenty stitches in his head. But his heart hurt more. They had to do an emergency C-section to save the baby. They wouldn't tell him much about Mac's condition, but he knew it was bad. The Admiral came in along with Bud. His condition was critical, while the Admiral had lost consciousness in the ambulance. He was also getting reports on the others that were brought in. The only other bad reports belonged to Tiner, Bud, and Harriet. They were in critical condition. Just then he saw Clayton Webb walking towards him. Clay was the last person that he wanted to see at the moment. Clay sat down next to him.  
  
CLAY: You okay Harm?  
  
HARM: (In a harsh voice.) What do you think?  
  
CLAY: How's Mac?  
  
HARM: I don't know. What happened tonight Webb?  
  
CLAY: I don't know. I heard, and came right down.  
  
(Just then a doctor walked over to him.)  
  
DOCTOR: Mr. Rabb?  
  
(Both Harm and Clay stood up.)  
  
HARM: How are my wife and baby?  
  
DOCTOR: The baby is the in the NICU. He is having respiratory problems due to the loss of amniotic fluids.  
  
HARM: Him?  
  
DOCTOR: You have a six pound little boy, Mr. Rabb.  
  
HARM: Is he going to be okay?  
  
DOCTOR: It's hard to tell at this point. We'll be administrating antibiotics over the next ten days.  
  
HARM: And then what?  
  
DOCTOR: And then we'll see where we are.  
  
(Harm sighed and put his hand through his hair.)  
  
HARM: What about my wife?  
  
DOCTOR: There is some pressure on her spinal cord, and-  
  
HARM: What dose that mean?  
  
DOCTOR: (Hesitating.) She is paralyzed from the waist down.)  
  
(Harm grabbed the wall for support, and slowly sat down.)  
  
CLAY: (Grabbed his arm.) Harm, Mac is strong. She'll make it through this.  
  
DOCTOR: She is unconscious right now. There is a good a chance that the swelling will go down. She lost a lot of blood, and has a few broken ribs and a few cuts and bruises.  
  
(They all watched Harm. The color was drained from his face, and he looked traumatized by the news.)  
  
HARM: (Barely above a whisper.) Can I see her?  
  
DOCTOR: Sure.  
  
(The two men left Clay standing there. When Harm, saw Mac, with the tubes sticking out of her, and the monitors beeping. His heart felt like it stopped beating. He sat down next to her and held her hand. When the doctor left, Harm finally allowed himself to break down.)  
  
HARM: (Voice breaking.) You were right Sarah. It is a boy. We have a little boy.  
  
(He gave a little laugh.)  
  
HARM: Guess its mother's instinct. You have to wake up Sarah. You have to meet our son. (Voice breaking.) I can't raise him without you. I can't.  
  
(He stroked her face.)  
  
HARM: Be strong Sarah. Be strong.  
  
(He sat by her side the rest of the night, holding her hand, and stroking her face.)  
  
Fade out. Clay sat in the waiting room, of the emergency room, waiting for news on what happened. When the doctor told him that the Admiral had regained consciousness, Clay went to see him. He was sitting up in the hospital bed, with a bandage around his head.  
  
AJ: Webb. I should have known. What the hell happened out there Clay? Why in the hell are all of my people in the hospital?  
  
CLAY: We are still trying to figure that out Admiral.  
  
AJ: How is Mac?  
  
CLAY: She is paralyzed from the waist down. Harm is with her now.  
  
AJ: What about their baby?  
  
CLAY: A boy; he has respiratory problems. They're going to keep him on antibiotics for the next ten days.  
  
AJ: Damn it.  
  
CLAY: I have reports, on the rest of your officers. Bud and Harriet are in critical condition. The next few days are going to be rough. I called their babysitter, who will watch little AJ for a few days. Tiner has to be the worst. He had a lot of internal bleeding and broken ribs. The doctors have him on a respirator. He's unconscious. The Gunny had a pretty bad head wound. They're keeping him over night for observation. Mattoni and Singer just had some cuts and bruises, and a few broken bones. Nothing serious. They were sent home a few minutes ago. They all are lucky, but were three reported deaths.  
  
AJ: Have the police found anything?  
  
CLAY: Not yet.  
  
AJ: (Sighs.) Damn it.  
  
Fade out. The next day, not much had changed in anyone's condition. Harm remained at the hospital, to stay by Mac and Matt, he decided to name him Mathew, after Mac's uncle, and Robert for middle name. He visited with his son, for a brief time, before returning to Mac's side. It was hard for Harm to see his son in an incubator, fighting for his life. AJ, who was released from the hospital, decided to visit Harm.  
  
AJ: How is she?  
  
HARM: Still unconscious. It's probably is for the best. I mean; I don't know how I'm going to tell her that she may be paralyzed for the rest of her life, and that our son might not make it through the next ten days.  
  
AJ: How is he?  
  
HARM: He is not responding to the antibiotics. But the doctor said it is too early to tell. He looks so small and helpless.  
  
AJ: They're going to be okay Harm. They'll pull through.  
  
HARM: How are Bud and Harriet?  
  
AJ: Still unconscious. They both had internal bleeding, and broken bones. It's going to rough for a while.  
  
(AJ looked Harm over. He was still in his dress whites, witch were covered with blood. His bandage also had blood on it. He looked like death.)  
  
AJ: Harm I want you to go home, shower, and get changed. You're not helping Mac any, by looking like that.  
  
HARM: But sir-  
  
AJ: That is a direct order. I'll stay hear with Mac.  
  
HARM: (Stood up at attention.) Aye, aye sir. Thank you.  
  
Fade out. After a half an hour, Harm returned to the hospital. Mac was still unconscious, but the doctors reported that her condition was improving. And the swelling was starting to go down, but she still wasn't out of the woods yet. They also said that Matt was still not doing well. With Mac and Matt in the hospital, Harm knew it was time to call in reinforcements.  
  
TRISH: Hello?  
  
HARM: Hi Mom.  
  
TRISH: Harm! How are you darling? How is Mac?  
  
HARM: (Hesitated.) Mom, there was a little accident.  
  
TRISH: (He became alarmed.) What kind of accident? Are you okay? Is Mac and the baby okay?  
  
HARM: I'm fine Mom....but the baby isn't okay, and nether is Sarah.  
  
TRISH: What happened Harm?  
  
HARM: Sarah and I were at the NATO ball when a bomb exploded.  
  
TRISH: Oh my God.  
  
HARM: Sarah is paralyzed from the waist down. There is swelling on her spinal cord. She is getting better though. But she is still unconscious.  
  
TRISH: Are you okay?  
  
HARM: I'm fine Mom. But do you think you could come up and-  
  
TRISH: I'll be on the next plane up. Is there anything else you need?  
  
HARM: Just some reassurance.  
  
TRISH: It's going to be okay Harm. Mac is strong. She'll be okay and so will that baby.  
  
HARM: I named him Matt, Mom.  
  
TRISH: He'll be okay Harm.  
  
HARM: Thanks Mom.  
  
TRISH: You sound tired Harm.  
  
HARM: I am.  
  
TRISH: Just try and get some sleep Harm, if not for you then do it for Mac and Matt. I love you Harm.  
  
HARM: I love you to Mom.  
  
(He hung up.)  
  
Fade out. The next morning, Harm went to visit Matt again. He had to scrub up, and put on a gown. He put his hands through the small holes, and stroked his son's face. The doctors encouraged Harm to talk to him. He said that sometimes helped.  
  
HARM: Hey buddy. I'm your Dad. Hey listen, you have to get better. You got a lot of people who are really worried about you.  
  
(After another hour, Harm went back to Mac's room. He hated going in there, and seeing her like that and not being able to do anything about it made him sick. He was in the corner of the room, looking out the window, when a week voice called out to him.)  
  
MAC: (Whispering.) Harm.  
  
(Harm turned around, and leaned down next to her. He took both of her hands in his.)  
  
HARM: Hey Marine.  
  
MAC: What happened Harm?  
  
HARM: There was an accident.  
  
MAC: The baby!  
  
HARM: Hey Shh. It's okay. He is okay.  
  
MAC: He?  
  
HARM: We have a boy honey. We talked about naming him Matt, so that's what I told the doctors. Mathew Robert.  
  
MAC: (A small smile appeared on her lips.) I told you.  
  
HARM: He is NICU.  
  
MAC: (Said in alarm.) What's wrong with him?  
  
HARM: (Said in a reassuring voice.) He is having respiratory problems. But he is going to be just fine.  
  
MAC: I want to see him.  
  
(Mac tried to sit up; but only had gotten up half way, before she realized that something was wrong.)  
  
MAC: Harm.  
  
HARM: What?  
  
MAC: Harm.  
  
HARM: What is it?  
  
MAC: Harm I can't feel my legs. I can't feel my legs Harm.  
  
HARM: (Hugging her.) I know Sarah. I know.  
  
MAC: Why Harm?  
  
HARM: You have some swelling on your spinal cord, but don't worry. The doctor said it is going down.  
  
MAC: Will I ever walk again?  
  
HARM: I don't know.  
  
(He kissed her forehead, and pushed the nurse call button. When the nurse came in, Harm asked to see the doctor.)  
  
MAC: What about everyone else?  
  
HARM: There going to be okay. The doctors said after a while, everyone should make a full recovery.  
  
(Just then the doctor came in, and asked Harm to step into the hall while he examined her. Mac looked scared.)  
  
HARM: Don't worry. I'll just be outside. I'll be right back.  
  
(He kissed her on the cheek before leaving. When he got outside, he sat down against the wall. He barely had time to think, when the doctor came back out.)  
  
HARM: How is she?  
  
DOCTOR: The swelling is going down, but slower than we thought.  
  
HARM: What dose that mean?  
  
DOCTOR: That it taking more time then we though.  
  
HARM: Will she walk again?  
  
DOCTOR: It's still too early to tell.  
  
(Harm went back in and sat down next to Mac. He gave her a week smile. She noticed the bandage on his head.)  
  
MAC: Harm your hurt.  
  
HARM: Ah it's nothing, just a few stitches.  
  
MAC: I want to see him.  
  
(He stroked her face and smiled.)  
  
HARM: You need to rest.  
  
MAC: Have you seen him yet?  
  
HARM: Yeah.  
  
MAC: What dose he look like?  
  
HARM: He has your olive skin, and my blue eyes. He's small, but he's tough. MAC: Why can't I see him?  
  
HARM: Because you're not strong enough yet. Just give it some time Mac. Fade out. By the next day, Tiner and Harriet had regained consciousness. Harriet decided to go up and talk to Mac.  
  
MAC: How are you Harriet?  
  
HARRIET: Oh I'm doing better ma'am.  
  
MAC: How's Bud?  
  
HARRIET: Still unconscious. Did you know the Admiral is watching little AJ?  
  
MAC: Really?  
  
HARRIET: Yeah, he said since the JAG offices were closed for a little while, he said he would be happy to watch him.  
  
MAC: That's good Harriet.  
  
HARRIET: How about you ma'am. Are you okay?  
  
MAC: I'll be okay. And you can drop the ma'am act. It's Mac.  
  
HARRIET: Yes ma'am.sorry Mac. You don't look okay.  
  
MAC: (Sighed.) I know that there is a chance that I might never walk again. My son, whom I haven't even seen yet, might not be okay. I know what ever happens; Harm and I will get through it.  
  
HARRIET: That's what I wanted to hear. Hope. Where is Harm?  
  
MAC: Picking up his Mom at the airport. I'm more worried about him then the baby or me.  
  
HARRIET: Why?  
  
MAC: You know for three days Harm didn't know if we were going to be okay or not. He doesn't talk about it either. He just bottles it up inside. Thank goodness his Mom is coming up.  
  
HARRIET: That's good.  
  
(Just then there was a knock at the door, and the Admiral along with little AJ came in. Little AJ ran up and hugged Harriet. AJ had a grave look on his face.)  
  
AJ: Is Harm back yet?  
  
MAC: No sir. What's wrong sir?  
  
AJ: (Sat down.) We found our bomber.  
  
(Mac and Harriet gasped.)  
  
AJ: And we managed to get his next bomb before it exploded.  
  
MAC: Where?  
  
AJ: Your house.  
  
MAC: (Whispering.) What?  
  
AJ: Do you recall a Sergeant Phil Davidson?  
  
MAC: (Thought a minute.) No sir.  
  
AJ: Rabb prosecuted him for a three strikes law. Well when he was being transferred to Leavenworth, he killed the guard, and escaped. He had been planning the whole thing for weeks. First at the NATO ball, and then if he survived that, then at your house. But he didn't know that you two were married or were expecting. So this as he said just made it more enjoyable for him.  
  
HARRIET: (Whispering.) Oh my.  
  
MAC: Dose Harm know yet?  
  
AJ: Clay would have contacted him by now.  
  
LIL AJ: Mama where's dada?  
  
(Mac and Harriet exchanged nervous looks.)  
  
HARRIET: He is sleeping.  
  
LIL AJ: Why?  
  
HARRIET: Because he is tired honey.  
  
LIL AJ: Why?  
  
(Mac laughed.)  
  
MAC: I can't wait till Matt gets to that age where he questions everything.  
  
HARRIET: Because he is.  
  
AJ: I think we should let the two of you rest. Come on AJ.  
  
(Little AJ jumped off of Harriet's lap; and took the Admirals hand.)  
  
AJ: We'll check on you two later.  
  
(They left.)  
  
HARRIET: I should go check on Bud. The doctors said he's getting better.  
  
MAC: Thanks for stopping by Harriet.  
  
HARRIET: Any time ma'am. I'll check on you later.  
  
(She wheeled herself out of the room, and shut the door behind her.)  
  
Fade out. At the airport, Harm hugged his Mom when he saw her. In someway he felt like a little kid waiting for his Mom to make everything better again. Frank was out of the country, so he couldn't come. Clay did call him, and told him about the bomber. On the way to the hospital, after dropping off her bags at the house, she filled her in on the bomber and the latest news on Mac and the baby.  
  
TRISH: You can't give up yet Harm. Things will get better.  
  
HARM: I don't know Mom. I can't seem to keep it together. My wife and son are in the hospital, and I can't do anything about it.  
  
TRISH: Yes you can dear.  
  
HARM: How?  
  
TRISH: That's just it. How. How can you relax Mac enough to make her see that she can walk again? And how do you give strength to your son? You know how Harm. You know it inside of you.  
  
(They were silent the rest of the way to the hospital. When they got there, Harm knew just what to do. What he knew should have done in the first place. While Trish was visiting with Matt, Harm went to see Mac.)  
  
MAC: Hey you.  
  
HARM: Hey.  
  
MAC: Did you pick up your Mom?  
  
HARM: Yeah she is visiting with Matt.  
  
MAC: I suppose Clay told you what happened.  
  
HARM: Yeah.  
  
MAC: Are you okay? HARM: Yeah.  
  
(After sitting awhile in silence, Mac started to cry. She didn't know why exactly. She knew reality was setting in. Harm knew it was time.)  
  
HARM: Mac close your eyes.  
  
MAC: What?  
  
HARM: Just do it.  
  
(She dose.)  
  
HARM: I want you to picture us our wedding reception. What did we do?  
  
MAC: Danced.  
  
HARM: Were dancing again Sarah, just you and me. There is no one else around.  
  
(Harm watched as Macs face relaxed, for a minute she looked happy. At that moment Mac's feet moved. Harm thought he was seeing things, but when Mac opened her eyes, she saw it to.)  
  
MAC: Harm.  
  
HARM: Did you.  
  
MAC: I moved my feet Harm. I moved them!  
  
(They embraced, and both cried.)  
  
HARM: I told you that you would be okay.  
  
MAC: I'm going to be okay.  
  
(When they called the doctor, he said that the swelling was reducing, but it would take some time for Mac to walk again. But he was sure she would. While the doctor was examining her, Harm went to go tell his Mom, he saw her coming down the hall. She could tell by the look on his face that things were going to be okay.)  
  
HARM: Mac moved her feet.  
  
TRISH: I knew she would.  
  
HARM: Thanks Mom.  
  
TRISH: For what?  
  
HARM: Convincing me that I could.  
  
TRISH: You knew you could Harm. All you had to do was believe.  
  
HARM: I believe it Mom. I believe.  
  
Fade out. A few months later, Mac was out of rehab, and walking again. Their son was turning out to be just like Harm. The bomber, prosecuted by Admiral Chegwidden, was sentenced to death. Every one has moved on since the accident, and no one talks about it any more. Bud and Harriet are expecting their second child. It is said to be twins. Sometimes among the death and terror sheds a little light. End. 


End file.
